Kemi
Kemi Her kan vi dele forskellige emner inden for kemi. Det periodiske system Det Periodiske System opdeler grundstofferne efter antallet af skaller (perioder) og antallet af elektroner i den yderste skal (hovegrupper). Udover det står grundstofferne også efter deres protonnummer. Atom/proton-nummeret og antallet af elektroner i yderste skal, har en afgørende rolle for, hvad de enkelte stoffers kemiske egenskaber er. Det periodiske system er delt op som hovedgrupper hvilket er de lodrette rækker, og perioder som er de vandrette rækker. Atomets opbygning Et atom er den mindste bestanddel af et grundstof, og er så småt, at vi ikke kan se det. Grundstoffer består altså af samme slags atomer. Et atom er opbygget af flere slags elementarpartikler. I midten af atomet sidder atomkernen. Atomkernen består af 2 slags partikler, neutroner og protoner. Omkring atomkernen kredser elektronerne i ’baner’. Ladninger Elementarpartiklerne har forskellige elementarladninger. En elementarladning er den mindste ladning, der findes i frit i naturen. Protoner er positivt ladet, hvilket man betegner med +1. Elektroner er negativt ladet, hvilket man skriver -1. Neutrones elektriske ladning er 0, og man siger derfor at neutroner er elektrisk neutral. Atomkerne er i sig selv positivt ladet, da den kun består at protoner og neutroner. Neutronerne er til for, at holde protonerne sammen, da de positive ladninger ellers ville frastøde hinanden. Antallet af protoner i kernen er også grundstoffets atomnummer Atomets massetal er antallet af protoner og neutroner lagt sammen. Da elektronernes vægt er så lille ift. de to andre elementarpartikler tælles de ikke med i massetallet. Atomets massetal angiver antallet af protoner og neutroner i kernen. For at finde antallet af neutroner kan du derfor trække atomnummeret fra massetallet. Antallet af protoner i et atom kan fortælle os, hvilket grundstof det er, som dermed også er grundstoffets nummer i Det Periodiske System. Elektroner er atomers letteste partikel, de ligger modsat protoner og neutroner ikke i atomkernen, men i elektronskaller som kredser i forskellige baner rundt om atomkernen. disse baner har en helt bestemt, elektron struktur. I inderste skal er der plads til to elektroner. i 2. skal har atomer plads til 8 elektroner, for at skallen er fyldt op, og i 3. er der plads til 16 elektroner. På denne måde stiger antallet af elektroner i skallerne, jo længere ud i elektronskallerne man kommer. Oktetreglen Ved oktetreglen, også kaldt ædelgasreglen menes, at atomerne vil ligne ædelgasserne. Når atomer går i forbindelse med hinanden, prøver de altid at opfylde oktetreglen, hvilket betyder at de gerne vil have 8 elektroner i yderste skal. Man kan sige, at de gerne vil ligne ædelgasserne i 8. hovedgruppe. En tilsvarende regel gælder de letteste atomer hydrogen, lithium, beryllium og bor. Denne regel kaldes dog dobbletreglen. Atomet vil her kun have to elektroner i yderste og eneste skal. Grunden til at disse atomer kun vil have 2 elektroner i den yderste skal er at de forsøger at ligne ædelgassen helium, som kun har to elektroner i den yderste og eneste skal. Guide til reaktionsafstemning Her er en video fra frividen.dk hvor afstemning gennemgås. Guide til beregningsskemaer Her kan I lægge jeres guide til beregningsskemaer ......................................................... Guide til navngivning af alkaner , alkener og alkyner. Her er et link til guiden for navngivning af alkaner, alkener og alkyner. Ioner og salte Et ladet atom kaldes for en ion. Et grundstof er ladet ved at optage eller afgive elektroner, som definerer om den har en positiv eller negativ ladning. Grundstoffer som afgiver elektroner bliver positivt ladet og omvendt. Hvis et grundstof fuldender oktetreglen bliver det til en solid/gas og er derved ikke længere en ion. Ionernes ladning betegnes fx- 3+, 2+ Typer af ioner Metalioner En metalion er en ion med en positiv ladning, hvilket betyder at den besidder et overskud og derfor helst afgiver en eller flere elektroner. Ikke-metalioner En ikke-metalion er en ion med en negativ ladning, hvilket betyder, at den besidder et underskud og derfor helst optager en eller flere elektroner. Sammensatte ioner Mange ionerforbindelse indeholder en sammensatte ioner som fx (sulfat). I sulfationen er atomerne holdt sammen med en elektronparbindinger lige som i molekyler. Elektronparbinding vil sige at de to atomer i sulfat deler om elektroner. Det der gør sulfat til en ioner er, at den har et overskud af to elektroner, derfor får sulfat en ladning på minus 2 udadtil. Da ioner altid er negativt eller positivt ladet og stoffet sulfat er sammensat af to atomer, kaldes dette for en sammensat ion. Et andet eksempel på en anden sammensat ion kunne være ammoniumionen, som har en elektron i underskud, hvilket resulterer i en udadtil ladning på plus 1. Sammensatte ioner kan indgå i iongitre på samme måde som andre ioner. Navngivning af ioner Når man skal angive formel eller navn for en ionforbindelse, starter man med den positive ion og slutter med den negative ion. Ionforbindelser En ionforbindelse, også kaldet et salt, er en reaktion imellem to stoffer med forskellig elektronegativitet. I disse forbindelser sidder ionerne i et iongitter, hvor hver ion omgives af et antal ioner med modsat ladning. Når ioner går sammen og danner ionforbindelser, foregår det således at formelenheden bliver neutral. Det vil sige at de positive ioners totale ladning skal være lig med de negative ioners samlede ladning. 'Elektronegativitet' Elektronegativitet er et udtryk for grundstoffernes evne til at tiltrække eller fastholde elektroner i kemiske forbindelser. Bindingstypen mellem atomerne afgøres af forskellen på elektronegativiteten. Nedenstående er et skema over de tre bindingstyper som atomerne indgår i al efter deres forskel i elektronegativitet. Kovalentbinding I denne bindingstype deler atomerne elektronerne ligeligt imellem sig for at opfylde oktetreglen. Polær kovalentbinding I denne bindingstype deler atomerne elektronerne uligeligt imellem sig, hvilket resultere i, at det atom med mest elektronegativitet opnår en negativ pol, hvorved det andet atom opnår en positiv pol. Eksempelvis H2O molekylet, hvor oxygenatomet trækker mest på elektronerne. Ionbinding I denne bindingstype tiltrækker det atom med mest elektronegativitet størstedelen af elektronerne. Eksempelvis natriumchlorid, hvor chlor besidder størstedelen af elektronerne. 'Synteser ' En syntes er en naturlig eller kunstig fremstilling af kemiske forbindelser ud fra såvel grundstoffer som andre kemiske forbindelser der reagerer med hianden. Aspiring syntese